Living Past of a Vampire
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: Ann Marie, Shae, and Analise are cousins. Ann Marie looks just like Gregory's past love Marie. Analise is a vampire hunter like her father Van Helsing. He was killed by a vampire. She vowed to avenge him. Shae is just along for the ride. rest inside
1. Prologue

Okay, so I know I said I was going to post "You Belong with Me" next, but I watched The Little Vampire the other night and I just had to write a Gregory-centric fic. Besides, this will set-up the stage for "You Belong with Me" since I'm adding The Little Vampire as a cross-over too. So now it is WoWP (set after my fic Forever and Always), House of Night (Still trying to decide how that's going work), Twilight (Set during New Moon while Bella is in the forest clearing with Laurent when Jacob and the pack come to the rescue), Roswell (Right after season 3), and now The Little Vampire (before the vampires turn human).

Besides, I havent written in first person POV for so long, I think I'm actually going crazy. I'm going to try something new with this story. Gregory is going to be the main character, but each chapter will be written in first person POV. Just let me know what you think of it. Please and thank you.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ann Marie, Shae, and Analise are cousins. Ann Marie looks just like Gregory's past love Marie. Analise is a vampire hunter like her father Van Helsing. He was killed by a vampire. She vowed to avenge him. Shae is just along for the ride. What will happen? Who does Gregory choose? And what?! A twist? Oohh! Sounds fang-tastic. (Sorry about the pun...I had too)

* * *

Prologue

"Marie?" asked Gregory, hovering in front of her closed, shaded window. He tapped the glass twice and then he heard moving in the room.

The fair-haired beauty opened her curtains, smiling at the goth boy that she had gotten to know over the past year. She opened her window and climbed out onto the roof of her house. He watched her as her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She sat down and he landed and sat down next to her.

They stared out at the stars for a few minutes, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, watching her watching the stars.

She turned her head and caught his eye. He blushed and looked away. "Yes, Gregory?" she asked. Her voice twinkled like the stars, washing away even his foulest of moods.

He sighed and nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent, vowing never to forget what she smelled like. He pulled away and looked at her. "Marie, we need to talk," he said, after sweetly kissing her forehead.

Her expression said it all. "I'm not leaving you, Gregory, my love."

He took a deep breath. "Marie, I love you. You know I love you and I have only your best intentions at heart when I say we need to break up."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "Well, I think it's best if we stay together, Gregory. I don't care about what you are. All I know is that I love you." She embraced him in a hug and he hugged back.

Oh how he wished he could turn back time and undo the gruesomeness in his life. How he wished he could fly off without breaking her heart.

"We can't," he said into her hair. "I love you and that's why I think we should break up."

"Then bite me, love."

He let go of her and searched her eyes. "I can't. That's why I think we should break up. I love you too much to place this curse upon you, my sweet. I don't want you to live this wretched, accursed life with which I am condemned to." He stroked her hair and held her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. "You are such a sweet and innocent girl, Marie, and I don't want to take that away from you. Someday, you will find a boyfriend who is perfect for you, but until then, never forget me and what we had together." Gregory pulled a gold locket out of his pocket and clasped in around her neck. "I love you, Marie." He kissed her one last time and then flew off.

He heard a sob and, against his better judgment, he looked back and saw her silently crying to herself. That broke his heart.

He wished he wasn't a vampire. He wished he could take it all back. He wished for a second chance. He didn't notice the shooting star that passed him right as he wished.

As he was flying off, Marie thought she felt rain hit her face but when she looked at the sky there were no clouds, only tears.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gregory's POV

I was sitting behind Marie's tombstone. I had been thinking about her a lot lately. Today was our anniversary. Today is the day they started dating and the day I told Marie we had to break up and then I gave her the locket my mother had given me when I was still human.

This was too much. Thinking of my old girlfriend and my human mother. I didn't even treat her right. The last thing that I remember saying to her is "I hate you!" I was on my way home that night and I was going to make up with her, but I was attacked and bitten before he had the chance.

I felt like screaming and hitting something, throwing a fit like I always had. It was so childish. I don't even know why I said it now, I just remember saying it.

Singing wrenched me from my thoughts

"Dreams last so long, even after you're gone."

I sighed, my head in my hands. Yes they do. Marie was the only girl I could ever see myself marrying. I loved her completely and selflessly.

"I know that you love me and soon you will see—"

Marie had said that. She must have seen me from her window one night when I flew by and then watched out her window every night since, hoping to see me again.

That was the house I had lived in before I was changed. After I disappeared my mom moved. I guess it reminded her of me and how she'd never see me again. After that, Marie moved in. And there was something about it, about Marie, that couldn't keep me away.

"You were meant for me and I was meant for you."

I smiled sadly, remembering that night so many years ago. That's what Marie had been trying to tell me.

_Tears were forming in her eyes. "Well, I think it's best if we stay together, Gregory. I don't care about what you are. All I know is that I love you." She embraced him in a hug and he hugged back._

Whoever this girl was, she had an enchanting voice.

I peeked around the headstone to catch a glimpse of the girl. I was only able to get a look at her back, but even from behind her hair reminded me so much of Marie. It was almost like she was Marie's double.

"So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news.

"More hearts being broken or people being used

"Put on my coat in the pouring rain."

Ever since that night, all of my memories have been sad and rainy. Even on sunny, bright days they all seemed dark and dreary to me.

"I saw a movie, it just wasn't the same 'cause it was happy, ooh, I was sad and,

"It made me miss you oh so bad cause

"Dreams last so long, even after you're gone."

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I was regretting the choice that I made all those many years ago.

"I know that you love me, and soon you will see you were meant for me and I was meant for you."

The tears were running freely now. Many times I have wondered if I had been selfish by not turning her…But I never wanted her to share my accursed fate. But, then again, she wouldn't have been alone. She would have had me and I would have had her.

"Same old story, not much to say

"Hearts are broken everyday."

Marie…

I got up and came around to the front of Marie's headstone. The girl gasped as I kneeled beside her. I put a finger to his lips, knowing full-well that Rookery probably had this place wired.

"Don't be afraid," I said after I brought his finger away from my lips. "I won't hurt you."

"Sorry," said the girl in a British accent. "It's just that I've heard this cemetery is haunted."

I almost laughed but stopped myself since I only knew how true that statement was. "It is true, but don't be frightened. I won't hurt you." I showed her my pockets and also turned my pockets inside out to show her that I was telling the truth. "What's your name?" I asked after I fixed my pockets.

"My name is Ann Marie but everyone calls me Marie. That was my great- great grandmother's name."

"Can I call you Ann instead?" I asked. "The name Marie brings back too many painful memories."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. My mom died not long ago and her name was Marie also. I think I'd prefer if you called me Ann."

"Ann Marie is such a pretty name though." She really did look like Marie. She had the same silky hair, the same sparkling green eyes, the same lips…It was as if she had stepped right out of the past into my present.

I stood up. "I am Gregory the Gruesome," I said bowing deeply. I took her hand and kissed it.

I sat back down next to Ann and she was blushing slightly. "So, this cemetery really is haunted?" she asked.

"Sure is. There are supposedly vampires living here."

She studied me, eyeing me up and down and then her eyes narrowed. "You're one of them aren't you?"

I smirked at her. "And what if I am?" I asked. Then I noticed the locket around Ann Marie's neck. It looked just like the one I gave Marie the last night I saw her.

"I like your locket, Ann," I complimented.

"Oh, thank you," she said with sad eyes. "My mom gave it to me before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I was gonna get it somehow or another anyway. It is a family heirloom."

We sat in silence for a while and then Ann announced that she had to leave.

"I should too," I agreed. We went opposite ways but I stopped and hummed a haunting melody that would make Ann go to sleep and forget everything that had happened in the graveyard.

***

"You let her go!" shouted my father, enraged.

"I didn't tell her that we are vampires. And I didn't bite her. Happy?" I asked coldly.

"No, I am not happy. She could very well wake up tomorrow and remember that she met you."

"She won't remember a single damn thing!" I cursed, stalking to my coffin.

"And neither will you," he muttered at my retreating back.

* * *

Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Just letting you guys know so you don't get confused. I've never written in a style like that before.

Now, on another not: I am going to New Mexico and I am leaving tomorrow. I won't be bringing my computer with me, so I won't be able to update but I will write on the plane.

I'm going to see my grandma. She's not doing too good so please pray for her.


	3. Chapter 2

So I am home. I got back Sunday night and went straight to sleep and then I had homework. I have the next chapter written too.

There will be many twists and I'm also throwing in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Oi, so many characters for this cross-over. Crazy crazy.

But I will worry about that later.

* * *

Chapter 2: Elise's POV

I was unpacking the boxes in my room. My adoptive parents and I had just moved her from the States. We've already been here a month but most of my boxes are still in need of unpacking.

I used to live in Scotland before; I just don't remember any of it.

I was adopted at the age of seven by Amanda and Jared Noel, but my given last name, the last name I was born with was Helsing as in Van Helsing. He was my father before he got killed by a vampire, and when I was ten I vowed to avenge his death. I plan to slay the vampire who slayed my father.

After my father was killed, I was sent to America to live with my Aunt Shiri. She died of a heart attack when I was almost seven. It was a month until my birthday and a month after my birthday Jared and Amanda adopted me.

"Elise, honey," my mom called up the stairs, "you're dad and I are going out tonight. Don't forget that you baby-sit Tony tonight."

And there's Tony. I used to baby-sit him for Dottie when we lived in the States. He lived just down the street from me. After a while he became just like my little brother so I was sad when they moved. Six months later we moved to Scotland too though. And guess where? Right next door to them.

"Okay mom!" I called back down. "I have a job interview tomorrow at one so I won't be home until later."

"Okay, bye honey!"

"Bye, pumpkin," my dad called up.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I love you!"

I walked down the stairs, grabbed my purse and house keys and headed next door.

I knocked on the door and Dottie opened it. "Oh good, Elise, you're here. Tony is upstairs doing his homework. The emergency numbers—"

"Are posted on the bulletin board. I know."

"Oh thank you, Elise. You're such a doll. "She looked at her watch. "Hurry up, Bob! We're going to be late!"

Bob came down the stairs followed by Tony. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." He hugged them both and then they left.

After the front door closed, Tony started heading back upstairs.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked and he stopped and looked back at me.

"Math homework," he replied as he started walking again.

"Hungry, Tony?"

"Starving. Can you make you're lasagna?"

"Sure, and no garlic, right? We want to make this 'vampire-safe'?"

"Yep," he said cheerfully. "Can I invite a few of my friends over, Elise?"

"Sure. The more the merrier. I'll cook enough for everyone. How many?"

"Three friends."

"Got it. I'm cooking for five."

Tony laughed and headed back upstairs finish his homework and I headed to the kitchen to cook a meal for five.

First, I gathered up everything I needed: wide noodles, sauce, hamburger, an onion, all of the needed cheeses, my special ingredient, a skillet for the hamburger, a pot and water for the noodles to boil and a large casserole dish. After I had everything gathered, I layered the bottom of the casserole dish with noodles to see how many I needed to boil. Once I started the noodles to boil, I started cooking the hamburger. Then I put a layer of sauce on the bottom of the casserole dish for the first layer of noodles to soak up so they weren't dry. After a few minutes I took the noodles out. They weren't fully cooked because they only need to be half-cook for lasagna.

Tony came down stairs while I was fixing the first layer of the lasagna. "Who are you inviting over, Tony?" I asked, looking up as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, you wouldn't know them," he said casually. "But you'll like them when you meet them." He hesitated. "Well, you'll like Rudolph and Anna at least. Gregory…Well, he might be harder to get along with."

I grinned to myself. "What time will they be coming over?"

"They'll be here soon. It's almost dark."

"Almost dark…what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

He hesitated. "They're allergic to sunlight. They're parents are too. It's a genetic thing. They're home schooled because of it."

I thought about that. I didn't want to jump to conclusions because if I did that could be bad. "Wanna help me with this?" I asked.

With Tony's help, we got the lasagna prepared in about a half-hour. Now it was time to bake it. As soon as I slipped it in the over, the doorbell rang.

Tony bounced out of his chair, me following behind. Tony ripped the door open to reveal five people standing at the doorway: a man and a woman, both dressed like aristocrats; two boys, one dressed like a Child of the Night—a common name for a vampire that was changed before the 1900's in my family—and the other one medieval gothic with his clothes and pointy hair; and the last was a girl who, too, looked like a Child of the Night in her white flowing gown and long blonde hair that practically glowed in the moon light.

"Rudolph!" shouted Tony excitedly.

"Oh, Tony, love, I missed you," said the girl dramatically.

I giggled to myself. I guessed that was Anna.

I heard a low growl and looked at the gothic boy. He was baring his teeth at me.

"Let me guess," I said. "Gregory?" I got no real answer. He just kept baring his teeth at me. For a second I wondered if he was smiling, then I heard him growl again.

"Hello. Are you Tony's babysitter?" asked the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to have misplaced my manners. My name is Analise Noel. I'm babysitting Tony."

"This is quite convenient because Fredrick and I are going out tonight. That is if you don't mind baby-sitting a few more. I don't mean to impose."

"No, no. Don't worry. Tony asked me if his friends could come over. I have dinner in the oven. And besides, the more, the merrier."

"If you really don't mind, then we'll be off."

After the door closed with Gregory inside, it was quiet. Everyone was in the front room watching and making fun of Twilight. I was in the kitchen reading In the Forests of the Night by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes while I waited for the food to finish.

I put my book down and practically jumped out of my seat. "What the hell?!" Gregory was sitting in the seat across from me. "Don't sneak up on me, Gregory! What are you? A friggin' vampire?"

A look of panic crossed his face so quickly I'm not sure if I imagined it or not. He scoffed. "And what are you? A witch wannabe?"

I laughed.

"Just look at your outfit. Black hair with green tips, a purple velvet choker with off-black lace and a cross pendant—I've come to learn that only witches wear those—your off-black tank top with off-black lace on the edges of the blue straps and a blue stripe, and off-black straps." Then he got up in my face and tried to look menacing as he said, "Those don't work by the way." He touched it and yanked his hand away, startled by something.

"I'm not a wannabe," I clarified. "You don't know my real family. I'm adopted. My real family is made up of witches. My great, great grandmother, Marie Blair, passed this down through my real family. My aunt gave me this before she died and I was sent to the adoption agency. But I turned my back on my witch heritage and vowed to avenge my father who was a vampire hunter."

The timer went off right then.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.

Next chapter will be in Gregory's POV.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gregory's POV

Anna rang the doorbell and Tony practically ripped the door open. Standing behind him was a girl who the about my age. Well, when I was human.

"Rudolph!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh, Tony, love, I missed you," said Anna dramatically.

The girl started shaking with what I assumed to be was silent giggles so I bared my teeth and growled. Nobody laughs at my sister but me. Although I hadn't felt like doing that lately since Marie has been on my mind.

"The girl turned to me. "Let me guess. Gregory?"

I growled again. Something didn't smell right to me. Then I saw it: her cross pendant. Only witches wear them. They treat them like its their coat of arms, telling the whole world what they are, if only the whole world would open their eyes and knew what to look for.

She introduced herself to my parents and something about her last name didn't set right with me. I don't know why but the name Noel sounded so familiar. It was a name I remember being mentioned a long time ago, either by one of my parents or by Marie maybe.

My parents left and I stepped into the house, lost in my thoughts. Analise turned Twilight on while she went into the kitchen to read and wait for the food to finish in the oven. Finally I couldn't stand watching the movie anymore. I mean who in their right minds makes vampires glimmer in the sun?

I moved silently into the kitchen and sat down across from Analise who was sitting at the far end reading her book. I waited, thinking.

Finally she set her book down and practically fell out of her chair. "What the hell?! Don't sneak up on me, Gregory! What are you? A friggin' vampire?"

She startled me with the question and I almost panicked. Then I realized she was talking about how I snuck up on her and quickly regained my composure. I scoffed at her. "And what are you? A witch wannabe?" She laughed but I continued. "Just look at your outfit. Black hair with green tips, a purple velvet choker with off-black lace and a cross pendant—I've come to learn that only witches wear those—your off-black tank top with off-black lace on the edges of the blue straps and a blue stripe, and off-black straps." I got up in her face and tried to look menacing. "Those don't work by the way." I wanted to yank it off her neck to show her what I meant but only got as far as touching it. As soon as I touched it my arm felt like it was engulfed in flames and I quickly yanked it away.

"I'm not a wannabe," she said in a bored tone as if she knew what the cross did to me. I realized this wasn't an act or a disguise she was hiding behind. Only the Sacred Cross of Helios could make me feel like I was burning without any flames or sunlight. "You don't know my real family. I'm adopted. My real family is made up of witches. My great, great grandmother, Marie Blair—" Marie? Surly she wasn't… "—passed this down through my real family. My aunt gave me this before she died and I was sent to the adoption agency. But I turned my back on my witch heritage and vowed to avenge my father who was a vampire hunter."

Right then the timer went off. I don't think I have been more thankful for timers than right then. But I wasn't hungry either.

I had to get out, to think and clear my head, maybe scream and screech a bit. I was panicking!

"I-I'm going outside. I-I need fresh air." I knew I sounded shaky but I couldn't help it. Marie was the only girl—only person—I trusted besides my human parents. I used to trust my best friend with my life but, well, we won't go there.

I felt sick to my stomach. I could feel Rudolph and Ana's eyes on me as I rushed out the door. I felt like howling in rage. I trusted her. I thought I knew here. I loved her. I trusted her and she betrayed me! She was a witch. How could she not tell me this!

The door slammed behind me and I took off at a sprint toward the woods. Once I was sure nobody was around I leapt into the air and transformed into a bat. The air was full of the screeching of a bat for the next half-hour.

"Calm thyself, Gregory," commanded a soft, musical voice that drifted on the wind.

"Why Marie?" I screeched. I could feel her presence all around me, in the trees, in the breeze, in the atmosphere itself.

"I love thee, Gregory. I did not care that thou was a vampire. I didn't want thee to be scared off by telling thee I was a witch."

"Marie," I sighed sadly. "I wouldn't have cared."

"Gregory, I was part of a family. I had parents. Thou hadn't met thine family yet."

I screeched in protest.

"I grew up around the prejudices of vampires and I knew that if I introduced thou to them thou would be staked on the spot. I didn't want that to happen to thee. Besides, I had always been enthralled by vampires. When every other little girl I knew wanted to be a princess when they were five and six, I wanted to be a vampire."

"Marie—"

"You should get back. I am always with thee, my love."

I knew she was right so I turned around and started flying back.

"And Gregory."

I stopped and listened.

"Know that things are not always what they seem. I see darkness quelling on the near distant horizon. You must be carful, Gregory. You must protect them."

And then I felt Marie's presence disappear in an instant. It was as if somebody had thrown the light switch from "On" to "Off". Then I felt it: The warm breeze instantly turned icy as if tainted by the darkness Marie had just talked about.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Marie's POV

Being stuck here for the past three hundred years was getting to me. It's not like I liked being a vampire's pet. Although you would think that since I am a wiccan in the form of an ocelot, they would learn to be quiet around me with important stuff. Then again, maybe they forgot I was a wiccan after being an ocelot for so long.

So you're probably wondering how I got here, right? The prologue left me sitting on the roof of my house watching Gregory fly off into the night. Three hundred years ago on that day I was kidnapped and taken to Tartarus.

***

_Gregory broke up with me and flew off into the night, leaving nothing but tears in his wake. After I could see him no longer, I crawled back into my room and cried for my loss._

_About an hour later I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and made my way downstairs, wondering who in the world that could possibly be. All the adults of the village were in a meeting at the church. That wouldn't be over until later and all of the kids had curfew that ended at 8:00 PM and it was now 10:30 PM._

_My sister opened the door and as soon as we saw who it was, she told me to run._

_The person at the door happened to be Gregory's ex-best friend Nathanial. Nathanial also turned him into a vampire._

_Nathanial was posing as a human to gather more human souls for Hades. At the time I had no idea how that was possible but at the time I didn't know his true identity as a child of Hades either. He is the very first vampire, the Vampire, Vrykolakas or, as I like to refer to him, Vampire. There is a story as to his creation, but I will tell you that tale later._

_I ran back upstairs and grabbed my cross necklace, the Cross of Helios, from my top dresser drawer._

_I ran back down the stairs to see the kitchen in ruins and my sister on the floor with Nathanial standing over her and his back to me. I quietly tip-toed up to him and pressed the Cross of Helios against his skin._

_"Idiot Wiccan," he said as he turned around and grabbed my arm. "This trinket does not hurt me. This is not the Cross. It is just a play thing." And with that he threw me into the wall._

_I looked at the cross a little bit closer and realized to my horror that he was right. This was just a piece of useless show jewelry. This one was dull and made out of iron not silver and it did not sparkle like it was intertwined with a beam of pure sunlight._

_I sat up and, ignoring the constant pounding in my head called for my Jaguar-Familiar. "Ambrosia!" I shouted._

_The air and light at the top of the stairs started to shimmer and seemed to be racing down the stairs, slowly taking a physical form._

_Ambrosia was no match for vampire but she distracted him long enough for me to transform into an ocelot._

_Shapeshifting was a practice my sister and I had been working on but I perfected it and learned how to do it faster._

_After I transformed I blacked out._

***

Now, the story about Nathanial and what he really is.

Hades created him out of the corpse of a dead Grecian prince, Bartholomew.

He and his younger brother, Nikolai, aren't mentioned in Greek mythology or history for a reason.

Bartholomew might as well have been evil. All of the subjects of his parents' kingdom said that he was damned to go to the worst part of Hell: Tartarus. His brother was a bit better than Bartholomew, but not by much. Nikolai was so jealous of his brother because he was next in line for the throne. "That should be me," he growled so many times. Finally he was so driven by jealousy that he killed his brother. Nikolai felt a little bit better now that he was out of the way but the next day he realized that the throne could never be his until he got his father and mother, the king and queen, out of the way. He killed them the next day and took the throne. He was the most evil ruler, even worse than his brother ever could have been.

But, alas, I stray. Nobody knew what happened to Bartholomew because after he was killed by Nikolai, his body was stolen by shadow creatures of darkness said to come from the darkest part of Tartarus.

Once in Tartarus, Bartholomew was thrown into the black flames of Hades. The flames incinerated the blood in his veins. Hades replaced his blood with water from the River Styx so he was neither living nor dead but able to cross over to both banks freely. But he was cursed so once a year he would have to feast on human blood. In Pagan tradition this day became known as All Hallows Eve. It became traditional to hang cloves of garlic on the door to ward away evil. People also thought that carving a pumpkin and placing it outside their house would keep them safe. And before you blow it off as a silly superstition, let me warn you that Vrykolakas is deathly allergic to pumpkin, even more than garlic.

But the biggest mistake of his life—or after-life—was trying to bite a powerful Wiccan known as Rhiannon and she cursed him so he didn't need blood once a year. No, she cursed him so he needed it once a day now. He tried to kill himself a few times but since he was immortal it would never work. He would just be weak and in pain until somebody brought him any kind of blood so he could regain his strength and feed upon human blood again. She also cursed him so that everybody he bit would be cursed like him, but she also extended it so that they would have to have blood everyday and everyone they bit would turn too. But the only difference between him and everyone he turned was that he was immortal. They weren't.

***

A spark, almost like an awakening feeling ran through my body. He changed. He was angry. He shape-shifted into a bat. He was angrily screeching through the forest air. I don't know how I knew it was him or how I even felt him but I did.

"Find them. Take them. Bring them here. I need the girl." I heard a deep voice and it was coming toward the room I was in. I froze. I padded over to a chair and decided to lay down in it, my back to the door.

Hades, Vampire, and Xylon walked into the room. "The three girls are in Scotland. I want you to wait for a nice day and then go to the mall. Chances are that is where the girls will go to talk and catch up."

"And which one do you want?" asked Vampire.

"There will be three. One will have turned her back on her witch heritage to hunt the vampire who killed her family, another will have turned her back on her witch heritage altogether, and the third is still practicing the craft but is not very good at it. She is the one I want you to take."

They exited the room from the other end of the room.

In my head, Gregory was still flying around, screeching angrily.

I jumped off of the chair and sat in the center of the room, my eyes closed.

I had to talk to him, to tell him, to let him know I was still alive and that I still cared, and that three girls were in trouble. I tried to project myself to him but I wasn't sure it would work after not using my powers for so long.

"Calm thyself, Gregory," I tried. I supposed it worked because he screeched back at me angrily.

"Why Marie?" I could feel his anger all around me.

"I love thee, Gregory. I did not care that thou was a vampire. I didn't want thee to be scared off by telling thee I was a witch."

"Marie…" His tone was changed by hurt and sadness. "I wouldn't have cared."

"Gregory," I said, trying to get him to understand. "I was part of a family. Thou hadn't met thine family yet."

He screeched angrily.

"I grew up around the prejudices of vampires and I knew that if I introduced thou to them thou would be staked on the spot. I didn't want that to happen to thee. Besides, I had always been enthralled by vampires. When every other little girl I knew wanted to be a princess when they were five and six, I wanted to be a vampire."

"Marie—" he started, trying to protest.

I cut him off. "You should get back. I am always with thee, my love." As an after thought I added, "And Gregory, know that things are not always what they seem. I see darkness quelling on the near horizon. You must be careful, Gregory. You must protect them."

"Shut up, cat!"

Next thing I knew I was flying across the room.


End file.
